Dont Make Me Choose!
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: Naya/Mark. Naya misses her friendship with Mark, when she tries to get it back it messes her relationship up with Matt and when Matt makes her choose between the two, she hesitates causing a lot of tension. What will happen? READ AND REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm frickon OBSESSED with Naya Rivera...and now i'm once again obsessed with Sallivera! So this another story about them, i dont know how it will turn out but ahh welll its just for fun...REVIEW!**

**This is set round about the time they shoot for season 4! :)**

Naya rivera woke up in her house at 7:30am, her boyfriend Matt Hodgeson had left earlier to go to work at Glee. Naya wasnt shooting today as she wasnt needed. She got up and went down stairs and made herself a cup of Coffee and sat at her kitchen table checking her emails. Nothing interesting just more emails of Ryan or Columbia records about shooting and recording songs. She checked her twitter, before tweeting.

_NayaRivera- Early morning for me and i'm not even in work ;) hmmm what to do today?..._

As she posted she saw that she had two other tweets, she looked at them and one was Chord tweeting about being in the recording studio with her bestfriend Heather Morris and another from Mark Salling. Mark's tweet was pretty much the same thing she had put.

_MarkSalling- Day off work, Thinking about being lazy! ;)_

She smiled, Ever since she got with Matt they stopped being as close as they used to be. She missed it. Sure they wouldnt just ignore eachother if they seen eachother out in LA or if they were on the set, But they werent like they were. Mark knew that Naya was happy and didnt want to mess anything up and Matt knew about there past, even if it was just a fling, and Mark thought it'd be best to keep his distance as he didnt want to screw anything up for her. Naya knew she loved Matt but there were still some feelings there for Mark, even if they were only little. She grabbed her new iphone 5 and texted Mark.

_Hey Mark we havnt really hung out in a while, you wanna maybe go the gym and catch up? :) -Naya_

She sent the message hoping he'd say yes because even though she wasnt single, she was getting the best friend relationship she had with Mark back. She closed her laptop down and walked up stairs freshening up. Halfway through cleaning her teeth her phone went off.

_Sure i'd love to :) what time? -Saw_

She smiled with the toothbrush still in her mouth and she quickly text back.

_I'm getting ready now, i can meet you there if you like? -Naya_

She continued to brush her teeth before rinsing her mouth out and cleaning her face.

_all righty then, see you then gurl! :) -Mark_

She smiled and simply text him a smiley face back. She walked into her room and put her hair in a pony tail like Santana's cheerio pony, she then defined her eyebrows with a pencil and put a little mascara on, with a little blush and lip gloss. She then grabbed out her grey sweatpants and black tight vest, with a jacket as it was pretty cold outside. She then put her trainers on and grabbed her phone and keys and left the house, she got in her car and text Mark.

_I've just left if you wanna leave now?- Naya_

He quickly text back.

_There in a sec:) -Mark_

She smiled and throught her phone on the front passanger seat before starting her car and driving off. She finally arrived at the Gym as it started to rain really heavvy. She saw Mark waiting under the shelter so he didnt get wet. She smiled and grabbed her phone and keys and got out, jogging under the shelter to wear Mark was, she had a little rain water on her.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Long time no see" Mark said smiling.

"I know right" She said smiling looking at her car. "Wheres your car?" She asked confused.

"Engine's broke on it, so my brother dropped me off." Mark said. Naya nodded her smiling opening the door and walking into the gym. Mark followed.

"So no glee today?" Mark said smiling as they showed the woman at the counter their passes and walked through to the room where all the excercise equipment was.

"Not today back in tomorow though." Naya said smiling putting her phone in her jacket pocket then taking it off and putting it on the floor, she then fixed her bra strap which had fell down her arm and walked to the excercise bike. Mark had gone to the weights infront of her.

"Cool, i'm back Thursday." Mark said smiling, Naya smiled back as she started to pedal watching Mark do some weights. "So how are things with you and Matt?" He asked looking at her.

"Were good, but i dont want to talk about him today...you know we need to hang out more, were not as close anymore and i miss it." Naya said looking at him.

"Well i didnt want to mess anything up with you and Matt." Mark said lifting the weight over his head.

"You wouldnt of messed anything up, and if he cant understand that your one of my closet friends and i like hanging out with you then i'm sorry but he's just going to have to deal." Naya said smiling, Mark smiled back. "Truth is i have a relationship with every single one of our cast memebers but you and i dont want that." She said smiling.

"Well i'd like that too." Mark replied. After 2 hours at the gym they finally decided to go home.

"You want a lift...I dont mind plus its pouring down." Naya said smiling grabbing her things and taking a drink of her water.

"Sure." Mark said smiling. Naya started the car and drove off.

"So its like 10:30, wanna go starbucks or something and grab a coffee?" Naya asked smiling.

"Thats is a really good idea." Mark smiled.

"Starbucks it is." Naya said smiling. They drove to Starbucks and got coffee and then Naya drove to Mark's Apartment. "Thanks for coming today Mark its been nice?" Naya said smiling as she pulled up outside his apartment.

"Yeah it has...you wanna come hang for a bit?" Mark asked and then bit his lip as if he shouldnt of asked her. "Sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Naya asked him

"It was kinda inapproriate to ask you that."

"No its not, and i'd love to but i have to get a shower, dont know if you've noticed but i'm covered in sweat." She said giggleing.

"You could get a shower in mine...i still have some of your clothes in the closet from when you left them here when we were dating." Mark said giggleing as a joke.

"Okay." Naya said smiling.

"I was joking Naya." He said looking at her.

"Well i wasnt." She said smiling.

"What about Matt?" Mark asked concered.

"I'm only taking a shower Mark its not like i'm sleeping with you." She said giggleing and getting out of her car.

An hour later and she was in the bathroom getting into her clean clothes after getting a shower, her hair was still wet, she combed it through with the spare brush she had in her bag. She then went down stairs in her jeans and purple frilly top bare foot and her wet her draping over her shoulders. Her makeup came of in the shower but she didnt care Mark had seen her in her worst so she wasnt really to fussed. She walked into his living room were he was.

"So what are we gunna do?" Naya asked.

"We could watch a film?" Mark replied looking at her.

"Sure." Naya said smiling and sitting on the couch. They swtiched the lights of and closed the curtains so it was dark, they even put the surround sound on so it was more epic. They got popcorn and chips with soda's, it was like they were in highschool again. Halfway through the film Mark noticed Naya had fallen asleep. She had been up early like every morning working on glee or her proactive adverts or her album, she hasnt had a break. He smiled and picked her up and carried her through to his bedroom where he layed her down letting her sleep. He then cleaned up his living room. An hour later and he went to check on Naya and saw she was awake. She was sat on his bed smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Mark asked.

"Were just like old times." Naya said smiling. Mark smiled and closed the door walking up to the bed and sitting on it.

"Yeah we are." Mark smiled fist punching her, it made her giggle. It was silent for a minute until they both found their lips together. Neither of them really knew who went in for the kiss first, but they didnt care. When Naya finally realised what was going on she pulled away looking shocked but a little happy.

"I have to go." Naya said standing up quick grabbing her jacket and shoes and walking to the front door.

"Naya wait...i'm sorry." Mark said following. She turned around to face him.

"Its fine, i'll talk to you soon okay." She said with a little smiling before opening the door and walking out closing it behind her. Mark stood there hoping that he hadnt messed them up, he leaned agaisnt the door and sighed before closing his eyes. Naya sat in her car looking at his apartment window before bursting into tears, she cried for about 5 mintues resting her head on the stearing wheel of her car. When she noticed Paps coming she quickly drove of, with tears falling down her face. She didnt know what she was feeling. She stopped at a red light and saw her phone had went off.

_I shouldnt of done that sorry Naya -Mark. _

She was about to reply but the light switched to green, she drove back to her house and noticed Matt's car was there. Her heart sank and got a little worried but she fixed her self up before getting out of her car and walking into her house.

**Hope you enjoyed and please please review! What would you like to see happen? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next chepter...more reviews please. Matt sees a message from Mark to Naya and when there on set he gets a little jealous and makes sly remarks to Mark which Naya doesnt stand for.**

Naya took a breath as she walked into her house, She saw Matt in the kitchen making himself something to eat.

"Hey babe." He said as he noticed her walk in.

"Hey she said smiling a little.

"Why is your hair all wet?" He asked confused.

"I went the gym and took a shower there...plus its raining." She said, "What are you doing home?" she asked confused throwing her bag on the couch.

"Came home for lunch" He said smiling and walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her cheek. She smiled uncomfortably, pushing away.

"I'm going to lie down with Lucy for a bit." She said grabbing her little dog and walking to her bedroom. Matt stood there confused and watched her walk away. Her phone went off and it was in her bag...he picked it up about to go give it to her, when he saw the person who the message was off.

_Glad we had a good catch up Naya, sorry about the kiss -Mark_

His eyes widening, he was so angry, he deleted Marks number from Naya's phone before putting it back in her bag and leaving for glee again.

Thursday came quick and they were shooting for I Do which was the valentines day episode and Wemma's wedding. Mark and Naya would be face to face for the first time since the kiss. Matt had been acting funny with Naya all week, but Naya being Naya just was funny back. They arrived on set and Dianna and Naya hugged as they seen eacother knowing they had a kiss and probably would be hooking up in the hotel rooms later on. Mark and Harry seen them and walked up to them and speak to them. Him and Naya exchanged a few looks.

"Hey girls." Harry said smiling.

"Hi." Dianna said her cute cheerful way.

"Heard you two will be gettin it on later." Mark said laughing, everyone laughed.

"Well what can i say Santana gets all the guys and all the girls...alot more then one mr Puckerman over here" she said smiling pushing him with her finger a little laughed, Matt noticed and walked over.

"No time for fun and games guys we have an episode to shoot." Matt said pissed off shooting glares at Mark.

"Jeez we were only talking." Naya said furrowing her eye brows.

After they shot a few scenes Naya was behind the camera on her chair drinking some water. Matt had sat with her, He saw Mark walk alone and called him over. Naya looked at him confused they werent very fond of eachother.

"Whats up dude?" Mark asked in questioned to why he was called over.

"How's everything with the er...lawsuit?" Both Mark and Naya flinched their heads, no one had mentioned it to him because although he was acting tough about it no one mentioned it to him as he was nervous, worried and even a little scared about it.

"Just leave it Mark." Naya said, knowing he was feeling uncomfortable about it. Matt didnt leave it.

"You really should be careful next time." Matt said a little snotty. Heather and Cory looked over and could see this wasnt going to go down well.

"Dude nothing happened!" Mark said a little frustrated.

"Matt just leave it." Naya said raising her voice a little but only a little.

"Wouldnt want to get another lawsuit now would we?" Matt said smirking.

"MATT!" Naya said angry.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked confused.

"Glad we had a good catch up Naya sorry about the kiss?" Matt said remembering the message. Naya grabbed out her phone and saw the message but with a unknown number.

"You read my messages and you deleted his number?" Naya said standing up next to Mark, Matt stood up too.

"You kissed her?" Mark looked at him.

"Matt, were at work! We'll talk about this later!" Naya said pushing Mark away and walking away from Matt. "I'm sorry about that, he's a jerk." Naya said.

"Its cool." Mark said.

"No its not he shouldnt of done that." Naya said, walking outside with Mark, She stood infront of him and looked at him.

"I can see him having a go at you later so if you need me...or not just call me okay, you know i'll be there." Mark smiled.

Mark was right because later that night back at home Naya and Matt were arguing very loud.

"I cant believe you kissed him!" Matt shouted "Anyone else but him Naya!" He shouted again.

"We both new it was a mistake after it happened, I'm sorry!" Naya said, she knew she had done wrong.

"Sorry isnt going to fix things!" Matt shouted.

"I get it, i screwed up! We all do! But the way you went by it today, mentioning the Lawsuit is not cool you know how sensitive he is about it!" Naya shouted angry.

"He should learn to keep it in his pants when told to!" Matt said fists clenched.

"It didnt even happen MATT!" She said angry, Just then Matt kicked the closest thing to him which just so happend to be a very antique vase with a growing flower head in it which Nickayala had gotten her as a house warming gift.

"Why do you always defend him!" Matt said so angry making Lucy squeal and hide under the coffee table.

"I'm not defending him Matt its the truth and how dare you kick that, how fucking dare you!" Naya said angry getting closer to him pointing her finger at him.

"Do you love me?" Matt asked.

"Of course i do."

"okay i want you to stop hanging round with him!" Matt said Naya looked at him.

"What? No, no he's one of my bestfriends no!" Naya said folding her arms.

"Then i'm leaving." Matt said angry.

"Your making me choose?" Naya said angry.

"Yeah me or him Naya?" Matt said feeling his blood boil. Naya hestitated and had tears form in her eyes. Matt nodded and grabbed his jacket. "Fine." He said walking out.

"Matt!" Naya shouted for him to come back, but it was too late he'd gone. She grabbed a glass from the side and throught it at the front door, not realizing it was actually glass. She jumped a little before walking to her window to see if she could see Matt's car, but she couldnt, she turned around leaning agaisnt the wall, she slid down it crying until she hit the floor, she put her head in her hands then leaned her head back on the wall running her hand through her hair and crying. She grabbed her phone still crying.

_I need you...come over Asap please :'( -Naya_

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! :) so basically just a continue from the last chapter.**

Dianna had just got out the shower and walked into her bedroom and picked up her phone, she looked at the message and panicked. Naya never sends texts like this. She quickly through on her underwear and joggers and a tank top putting her shoulder length hair in a wet pony tail and got in her car and drove to Naya's. It was getting Dark and Naya was still sat in the position she was. She'd stopped crying but her mascara was everywhere. She stood looking at the broken glass on the floor by the door and the smashed vase by the couch. She heard a car pull up outside her house and she knew who it would be but she was hoping it was Matt coming to talk to her like normal people do, but it wasnt. The door opened and Dianna saw her on the floor and the glass.

"Oh my god." She said with panic closing the door and quickly walking up to Naya who was on the floor. She crouched down to Naya's level and grabbed her arm. "Naya what happened?" Dianna asked really worried. Naya didnt say anything she just started to cry again. Dianna pulled her in a hug, holding the back of her head and rubbing her back as she cried. Dianna closed her eyes as she heard her friend cry and see the mess in her house. Half an hour later and Naya had calmed down and had explained everything.

"You wanna stay in mine tonight?" Dianna said looking at her a little worried. Naya nodded wiping away the tears. "Okay well you go get your stuff and get Lucy's travel cage" Dianna said standing up with Naya. Naya walked into her room as Dianna cleaned up the broked glass and just brushed the vase to the side as it looked like it could probably ready. 5 minutes later and Naya had put Lucy in Dianna's car and got in herself before driving off.

"I'm sorry." Naya said.

"Oh dont be stupid, you needed someone and i'm sure any one of us wouldnt of even thought for a second not to be there for you." Dianna said smiling. "Look just stay away from eachother for a couple days and when your ready to talk again you should do it in a nice civil manner and work things out." Dianna said again stopping at a red light.

"Thanks Di, but you know what he's like, he can never talk its always shout." Naya said scratching her forehead.

"Everyone has arguments Nay, and yeah i know he aint really one for talking but he'll come round." She replied as they got into the Drive of Dianna's house. Naya just smiled and got out getting Lucy and her bag out. They then walked into Dianna's house and Naya just went straight to her guest room. She lay on her bed and put lucy on her chest stroking her, before sighing and closing her eyes to sleep. The next morning Naya came downstairs and made herself cup of tea she was leaning on the counter drinking her drink as Dianna came down.

"Morning babe...you okay?" Dianna asked looking at her, she just nodded a little not saying anything. Just then there was a knock on the door. Dianna went to answer it. "Mark?" She said confused, Naya flinched her head.

"I'm sorry to just come round like this but i need to talk to you about something." He said walking in, he saw Naya and Naya saw him. They exchanged eye contact for a few seconds before Naya walked back into her room, crying. Dianna closed the door.

"She's been like this all night." Dianna said smiling a little but in a sad way.

"I havnt done anything have i? Well obvisouly i caused this whole thing." Mark said looking at Dianna. She sighed a little rubbing his arm.

"look everyone knows the last thing you would do is hurt Naya she knows that, so go talk to her." Dianna said smiling at her friend. Mark smiled at her and walked into Naya's room. He knocked on the door walking in and seeing her sitting there with a pillow on her stomach and her knees up to her chest. He could tell she had been crying.

"Can i come in?" He asked already in.

"i guess." Naya said quiet not looking at him. Mark sat on the end of the bed.

"Look, i'm sorry for everything, the whole reason this happened was because of me...you know i never meant to hurt you." He said feeling so bad. Naya looked at him.

"Its fine." She said.

"No its not, i've probably just ruined a relationship you were so inlove with." Naya leaned forward and grabbed his hand.

"Mark, its not your fault. I knew what was going to happen even if the kiss didnt happen, and yeah i'm upset but i dont regret it and i know it dosnt make it right but i know for a fact he's been checking other girls out" Naya said looking at him. He looked back at her.

"I just dont like seeing you like this, especially when i know it has something to do with me." Mark said looking at her.

"Look i'll be fine, Your my bestfriend and i'm not going to loose you for anything." She said smiling a little before hugging him. They pulled away and Naya kissed him. Mark was shocked but kissed back. Naya pulled away and bit her lip.

"What was that for?" Mark asked smiling.

"For just being you." She replied smiling.

**Running out of ideas what y'all want to see happen?**


End file.
